


Hardships Of Alex Rider

by NeonBlackRoseRevived



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Slight Romance or not, Sort of a AU, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, Tom/Alex Friendship, fem!alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBlackRoseRevived/pseuds/NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Alex<br/>A Alex Rider fanfiction/story<br/>As of right now there is no couples but if I add more chapters or continue this I may add some!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
___________________________________________________________

The first time I met them it was easy to keep my secret-well a secret! But now, now was another thing all together. Sure back at SAS training I shared a cabin with them but that was three years ago! I'm 17 now, and yeah that annoyance that us teens hate? Yeah, puberty hit me like a bitch. I'm constantly wearing tight wrapping around my chest and cutting my hair short, dressing like a guy, and talking like one too! I'm not even sure I remember what I really sound like anymore. The thing about puberty is it changes you, oh it changed me alright. My hair grows longer way faster then I remember it ever doing, every month I get little 'gift', and I lost whatever leftover baby fat I had in the past, I don't have all the 'curves' like other girls out there but my friend Tom says I'm just lying to myself. Remember how I said I'm constantly wearing tight wrapping around my chest? Yep I filled out up there too, if I'm not wearing bandages then it'll be pretty obvious even to a idiot that I'm a girl. My name is Alexa ( I go by Alex) Rider and Ass-hole Blunt just ordered my old unit to stay with me in some safe house for my so-called 'Protection'.

 

____________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Alex Rider!!!!!!  
> I'm sorry if this is short~~!  
> Chapter Two  
> Okay so I was seriously bored and figured I'd give this a go.

_________________________________  
"Alex!"  
No! Are you kidding me?!" I turned to glare at Mrs. Jones and Blunt, taking more then just a little pleasure in the way they flinched back but frowning at the way my voice sounded so.....high-pitched.  
"You WILL go with them, everything you need is already sent to the house. They are downstairs waiting on YOU." Blunt said-well bluntly.  
Well I know a dismissal when I see one.  
"Fine." I gritted out as I turned and marched out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. I barely even noticed when the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a ding.  
I stalked out of the bank and up to the black vehicle parked in the very front of the building, I wretched the car door open and slid in, it made me feel highly uncomfortable once I realized my old unit was sitting in front of me, staring right at me with varies degrees of emotion. They all looked shocked, Fox less so then the others but there was another emotion there, one I haven't seen in a while besides from Tom, it was concern? Shit I forgot I still had injuries from my most recent mission! I just got back four days ago! But I didn't let it show how uncomfortable I was, and instead chose to ignore them. I guess they could sense my mood because for the entire ride they chatted quietly with one another almost as though they haven't seen each other in a while, but left me alone although I could see them each kept on glancing at me, especially Snake, oh crap......he's the medic of the Unit isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel like that was really short.  
> Oh well I updated~! Hopefully I get the next chapter done soon! Yep I changed my mind this is no longer a One-Shot!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter to fill you guys in on some info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three  
> I hope you guys like it, it's just something I thought should be added.

_________________________________  
Wolf honestly beyond the point of confusion, sure Ben-er Fox being in MI6, even if it was for a single mission before returning to SAS claiming he couldn't deal with MI6's weird shit, he was able to explain our mission better to us then the heads of MI6. Apparently we were all taken off our leave our group psychiatrist assigned for 'time to better heal us both mentally and physically.' Our new mission is to protect and look after MI6's top best agent and insure his safety no matter the situation. They gave us no name or picture of the agent they simply said for us to wait in the car and he'd join all of us in here shortly. Of course I was surprised when the car door was practically ripped off its hinges and some kid climes in the damn car! The kid, he looked seriously familiar though- "Cub?"  
I looked over at Eagle who had interrupted my train of thought when I whipped my head around to look back at the kid-Holy shit! It is Cub?! By the looks off my teammates faces I knew they were as shocked as I was. What the fuck happened to him? He had bruises all over his arms, face, and neck, I could clearly see bandages on his upper arms and neck as well, the kid had terribly sleep bags under his eyes and the murderous intent coming from the kid sure as hell didn't improve his image, I knew Snake was having to physically refrain himself from leaping across the room the check the kid over. I can't keep calling him the kid, his has a name so what the hell is it? Ooh guessing he knew I was gonna ask from the look he's giving me. Fine guess you're staying Cub.  
"So uh long time no see! How you guys been??" A overly-Dramatic voice whispered in my ear. Eagle.  
"Alright, it's nice to see you guys again. How are your injuries?" Snake questioned leaning a little closer to me and Fox, looking over where we both once had bandages the last time we met up. Geez, we haven't seen each other in SEVEN FREAKIN' MONTHS! Our last mission was a total screw up, it went horrible so many other men lost and those who made it back, weren't injury free. Our newest member, Lion who replaced Fox when he left, died before we even made it back to the base. It wasn't Snakes fault, he was injured as well, and Lions injuries were too severe. When we got back we were all affected, Snake and Eagle barely sleep anymore, Snake has become more strict when it comes to injuries, Eagles always moving whether it's tapping his fingers for fidgeting in his seat, hell I can't sleep and can't get the damn memory of all those people dying out of my head. Later when Fox rejoined we went on another mission but Fox and I were both shot and had the most injuries, Snake had a flashback with Lion who died from a bullet wound and he panicked, we were pulled out a week early and sent to a psychiatrist who then put us on leave. Snakes been blaming himself for us having to take leave.  
"Yo, Wolf?"  
I look up and see all of my Unit staring at me-well not all of them, Cub was stiff as a board staring out the window, "what?"   
"Snake asked you a question....." Eagle trialled off, he did?  
"Oh. What'd you ask?" I asked looking at Snake.  
"I asked if you knew where we were going and if you're alright." Snakes eyes narrowed as if he was saying 'Lie and you will suffer'.  
"I'm fine, just feeling a little stiff, and Blunt said we're going to a safe house and we will live there with the agent."   
"Yeah, the agent never showed unless it's Cub........" Eagle stared at Cub thoughtfully.  
"But that's not possible!" Snake argued.  
I noticed Fox shifting in his seat, I immediately turned to him, "What aren't you telling us?"  
"Ah well, we are working on a mission and I don't work for MI6 so technically I don't have to follow their procedure and say classified-"  
I decided to cut him off, "Your point?"   
Fox stuck his tongue at me, "My mission with MI6 I worked with Alex. He is a agent for MI6."   
WHAT?!  
"Cub's MI6's best agent?! How old is he?!" Eagle gasped out. I couldn't blame him, I was pretty sure I was gapping like a damn fish at Fox, he apparently thought my face was funny and look at me then bust out laughing, Eagle and Snake soon joined him.  
I glared at all of them but before I could say anything the car pulled to the stop and the driver told us to get out, however when the driver spoke I noticed Cub tensed up. I think the others noticed as well with how they were staring at Cub.  
_____________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, as I said I thought this chapter needed to be added, it's basically a informative chapter of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Alex Rider Lovers~~! Haha!  
> I hope you like this and I hope it isn't too confusing but to help spell it out for you all,  
> • Alex Rider is a Girl.  
> • No one knows expect for the following;  
> -Tom Harris  
> \- Blunt  
> \- Mrs. Jones  
> And Alex's family and Jack and Yassen knew but since they're all dead they don't count........  
> The school doesn't know because Ian treated Alex as a Boy her whole life and she was fine with it like that so Jack allowed Ian to do so.  
> • K-unit ordered by Blunt has moved in with Alex to take care of her, but in a new safely located house with Enough rooms for all of them.  
> •Members of K-Unit are;  
> -Wolf  
> -Snake  
> -Fox(Ben) ((yeah he left MI6, back in K-Unit!))  
> -Eagle  
> So........Should I continue this???


End file.
